Das Gefühl
by Dragonies
Summary: Sammlung meiner nicht so gut gelungenen Stücke. paar gute drunta!real!Trotzdem RR!
1. Default Chapter

Also, hier habe ich mal all die Sachen verewigt, die (wie ich denke) schief gelaufen sind.  
Hatte das alles aufm Pc und ich denke, ihr könnt auch mal fehltritte vonb mir sehen!  
Vielleicht gefällt es irgentjemandem!  
R/R erwünscht.   
Hadde Becky  
  
In Gedanken vertieft schlenderte Ginny durch Hogwarts- Korridore. Erst als sie mit jemandem zusammen stieß und zu Boden fiel, wurde sie aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen.  
  
"Hey Wiesel, Pass auf wo du lang gehst, oder es könnte ungemütlich für dich werden." Hörte sie eine allzu bekannte Stimme sagen.  
  
"Hey Frettchen, Pass auf wo du lang gehst, oder es könnte ungemütlich für dich werden!" äffte sie Malfoy nach. Sie rappelte sich auf und stellte sich genau Malfoy gegenüber. Sie kam einen Schritt näher und blickte Malfoy tief in die Augen.  
  
"Alles OK, Wiesel?" fragte Malfoy verächtlich.  
  
"Hattest du schon mal das Gefühl, einem Menschen zu vertrauen ohne ihn zu kennen? Ohne sein wahres Ich gesehen zu haben?" fragte Ginny, Malfoy´ s Frage ignorierend. Dieser blickte sie verwirrt an und sagte nach kurzem überlegen:  
  
"Nein." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Ginny´ s Gesicht.  
  
"Ich auch nicht." Sagte sie und rannte lachend weg. 


	2. Hier fängts an

Noch mehr Müll(nein,isses nich aba ich nen es so)von mir.  
Hoffe es gefällt irgentwem.  
Hadde Becky  
  
Ich liebte dich.  
  
Habe dir vertraut.  
  
Doch hast du es kaputt gemacht.  
  
Bloß wieso?  
  
Wir waren glücklich.  
  
Oder habe ich mir das eingebildet?  
  
Wir haben zusammen gelacht,geleidet und geliebt.  
  
Einfach alles gefühlt, was man fühlen konnte.  
  
Oder war das alles nur ein Traum?  
  
Das Trugbild der Warheit?  
  
Vielleicht wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben.  
  
Das wir nicht füreinander bestimmt.  
  
Waren wir das?  
  
Ich glaube nicht, sonst wären wir noch zusammen.  
  
Aber wieso sind wir es nicht?  
  
Füreinander bestimmt.  



	3. hier gehts weiter

Und noch mehr....  
Hoffe ihr haltet es noch aus!  
Dieses ma ises wirklich schrecklich!  
Hadde Becky  
  
Guck mich an.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil ich mit dir reden will.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil es wichtig ist.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil es um uns geht.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil nichts mehr ist wie es war.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil wir uns verändert haben.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil wir reifer geworden sind.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil wir älter geworden sind.  
  
Achso!  



	4. und es gibt noch mehr

Hier stimmt alle irgentwie net.  
Die Zeit,die Zusammenhänge usw.  
Ma schaun wie´s euch gefällt.  
Hadde Becky  
  
Du sahst mich an und wieder weg.  
  
So wie immer.  
  
Denn ich bin ja nur die kleine Schwester deines besten Freudes.  
  
Nie würdest du mich lieben.  
  
Und wenn, dann geheim.  
  
Denn ich bin tabu für dich.  
  
Wie für jeden Jungen.  
  
Ich bin Gift für deine Seele.  
  
Denn ich bin bereits mit deinem Feind liiert.  
  
Du weißt es nicht.  
  
Keiner weiß es.  
  
Doch ahnst du das schlimmste.  
  
Ich rede nicht mehr mit euch.  
  
Nur das nötigste.  
  
Ziehe mich vor euch zurück.  
  
Nur du bemerkst es.  
  
Den anderen bin ich egal.  
  
Ich gehe fort.  
  
Aus eurer Welt.  
  
Ich gehe in meine Welt.  
  
Mein Verlobter erwartet mich sehnlichst.  
  
Wir sind allein.  
  
Alle haben uns verlassen.  
  
Nun verlassen wir sie.  
  
Im Herzen lieben wir sie.  
  
Doch im Kopf hassen wir sie.  
  
Wir haben gelernt auf den Kopf zu hören.  
  
Da das Herz täuscht.  
  
Wir trinken das Gift.  
  
Und legen uns zu sterben bereit auf den Boden.  
  
Küssen uns ein letztes Mal.  
  
Und gehe für immer.  
  
Keiner hat dies bemerkt.  
  
Erst als sie uns sahen.  
  
Sie vermissten uns.  
  
Doch dies war nur gespielt.  
  
Im Herzen hassten sie und und im Kopf liebten sie uns.  
  
  
Zur Auflösung:  
Erzählt von Ginny.Redet in Gedanken mit Harry und ihr Verlobter ist Draco Malfoy  



	5. hört es denn nie auf?

Der anfang geht noch, aba dann danach ist es irgentwie voll verwirrend.  
Hoffe ihr findet durch!  
R/R erwünscht!  
Hadde Becky  
  
  
"Ich liebe dich" sagte sie wie schon so oft.  
  
"Wieso erwiederst du es nicht??" fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht sagen." sagte er und blickte sie kalt an.  
  
"Wieso nicht?"fragte sie und eine Träne ran über ihr zartes Gesicht.  
  
"Weil ich dich nicht Liebe." sagte er und wollte gehen.  
  
"Wieso tust du mir das an??" fragte sie mit einem schmerzverzerten Gesicht.  
  
"Was tue ich dir an?" fragte er und lehnte sich an die kalte Kerkerwand.  
  
"Erst tust du so als ob ich dein ein und alles wäre und jetzt...jetzt will du mir sagen das das alles nur gespielt war??" sagte sie traurig und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.Er sah ihren Schmerz und all ihre Wut in diesem Blick.Sie kam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ich habe nie so getan als ob du mein ein und alles wärst.Und du wirst es auch niemals sein!!" sagte er kalte und schob sie von sich weg.Er ging weg und blickte nicht zurück.Weinend lies sie sich die Kerkerwand runtergleiten und blickte ihm verzweifelt hinterher.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Immer wenn sie an dieses Gespräch dachte, fing sie an zu heulen.  
  
Und sie dachte oft an dieses Gespräch.  
  
Und er bekam es mit.  
  
Er bekam mit, wie schwach sie geworden war.   
  
Das sie nur noch wenig sprach und aß.   
  
Alle sorgten sich um sie.   
  
Und alle waren sauer auf ihn.  
  
Ihm war es klar.   
  
Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, dass sie wenn sie ihn sah, anfing zu heulen.   
  
Dann,wenn dies geschah, fühlte er sich leer.   
  
Leer da er sie doch liebte ,doch sie wusste nicht den Grund wieso er gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht liebt.  
  
Sie war sein ein und alles.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie es nicht sei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. es hat kein ende

So,hab noch mehr!  
Es hört einfach nicht auf!  
Und wenn ihr eine Story besonders gut findet und es mehrere finden, stelle ich se only raus!  
hier gehts los!  
Hadde Becky  
  
Es ist soweit.  
  
Ich bin für den Kampf bereit.  
  
Gegen dich.  
  
Mein wahres Ich.  
  
Ich muss mich dir stellen.  
  
Mich zu deinen Feinden gesellen.  
  
Doch will ich es nicht.  
  
Halte dennoch vor dir dicht.  
  
Kann nicht schlafen,kann nicht essen.  
  
Habe keine Sekunde lang ruhig gesessen.  
  
Jedes mal, wenn ich in deine Augen geschaut.  
  
Hab ich mich gescheut.  
  
Dir die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
Mich bei dir zu beklagen.  
  
Doch diese Last erdrückt mich.  
  
Hab Angst ich verlier dich.  
  
Mein einz´ger Wunsch soll er2füllt werden.  
  
Will meine Liebe zu dir nicht mehr verbergen.  
  
  
  



	7. ihr entkommt mir nicht muhahaha

Noch mehr...  
Ihr entkommt mir nicht..*MUHAHAHA*  
Hadde Becky  
  
  
Ich gehe durch die Große Halle.  
  
Spüre blicke.  
  
Blicke von dir.  
  
Ich schaue mich um.  
  
Und sehe dich.  
  
Sitz auf deinem Platz.  
  
Bist umringt von deinen Lakaien.  
  
Ich drehe mich um.  
  
Spüre immer noch deine Blicke.  
  
Setze mich zu meinen Freunden.  
  
Du löst dein Blick immer noch nicht von mir.  
  
Harry spricht mich an.  
  
Ich bemerke es nicht.  
  
Er stößt mich an.  
  
Verschüttet meinen Kürbissaft auf Hermiones neurem Buch.  
  
Sie schreit mich.  
  
Ron gibt ihr Recht.   
  
Blicke dich immer noch an.  
  
Spüre auf einmal schmerzhaft eine Hand auf meiner Wange.  
  
Wende den Blick von dir ab.  
  
Sehe Hermione an.  
  
Sie hat einen roten Kopf.  
  
Ich stehe auf.  
  
Blicke dir kurz zu.  
  
Nehme den Becher mit dem Rest Kürbissaft  
  
Schütte ihn auf Hermiones Kopf.  
  
Schaut mich verwirrt an.  
  
Und fängt an zu kreischen.  
  
Ich lächle nur.  
  
Und gehe.  
  
Frage mich wie lange es noch dauert.  
  
Bist du mich erlöst hast.  
  
Aus den Klauen des Dreamteams.  
  



End file.
